


Stay With Me

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms are warm and strong and you relish in the feeling of being rescued by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Beauty does not belong to you, nor does hope. Your friends are beautiful and their hearts sing of a free new France. You watch them with worn and tired eyes. You know their revolution is faulty and will result in nothing but sacrifice. They do not listen to you, and why should they? You are the cynic, the alcoholic, and the lost cause.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras says your name, with his voice like strength and frustration embodied. You look up at him but cannot make out his face, for your mind is awash with your consumed spirits. “Get up, everyone’s gone home, it’s past midnight.”

You stumble from your chair. You do not remember the meeting ever starting, nor do you remember it finishing. Enjolras catches you just as you fall. His arms are warm and strong and you relish in the feeling of being rescued by him.

Enjolras curses and hauls you to your feet. You try to apologize but all you can produce are muffled groans. You live so close to the café, yet the walk seems to talk a lifetime. Most of your weight is pressed against Enjolras as you stagger forward, so the journey is quite slow. When you arrive at your apartment, Enjolras digs through the pocket of your coat until he finds your key. When he opens the door you wobble through and promptly fall to the floor.

“What will happen to you, R?” You hear a voice softly say. It cannot be Enjolras, as he’d never use such a sweet tone with you, yet he is the only other person in the room.

He helps you to your feet once more and leads you to the bed. You ache from falling, but Enjolras arms alleviate the pain.

“I’m sorry,” you manage to mumble.

“No, you aren’t,” he says not unkindly.

You rest your head on the pillow with your clothes and boots still on. 

Enjolras is speaking but he sounds so far away. You only catch his last word, “… leave?”

“Stay with me,” you try to think, and realize that you have spoken it aloud. The alcohol dulls the embarrassment.

Enjolras is silent for a moment and you curse yourself through incoherent thoughts. “Alright,” he finally agrees.

You’re numb with shock as he takes off his shoes and climbs into your bed. You close your eyes and just before you slip into unconsciousness, he takes your hand.


End file.
